Stockholm Sex Goddess
by MCat337
Summary: Edward kidnapped Bella many years ago, and Bella fell in love with him. One shot, all smut! OOC, B/E : stephenie meyer owns, i'm just borrowing! :p


**--it all belongs to SM you guys, i'm just borrowing. this is just a smutty-dutty one shot, cliche captor and captured fell in love back ground, but i think it's good. read, review. tell me what you think! **

* * *

My breath was ragged, as was Edward's. He looked scared, I think, which was odd. Edward was never afraid. I walked toward his tense figure with my head to the floor. When I was just inches away, I dared myself to look up. His eyes were soft and loving, trusting, and in their green reflection I could see my own eyes shining back.

I lifted my palm to cup his cheek, and he turned his jowl to meet my hand. The creases of my flesh were met with his hot breath being sighed onto my fingertips; and the cool, sweet echo bounced toward my face, which I inhaled until I could inhale no more, and was drunk and dizzy with lust for Edward. He moved his arm as to cup his own hand over mine, which rested on his cheek. His fingers lovingly traced lines and swirls on the back of my hand, and then he laced his fingers with my own.

We were conversing with our eyes. I knew he was sorry that he had taken me, because he loved me and didn't want to hurt me anymore. But I also know now, that if he could go back, I would not want him to leave me untouched. If he hasn't taken me with force, the way he did, I would not be here now, nearly in his arms, touching his soft face, brimming over every edge and surface with bursting and all-consuming love.

I sighed in contentment as I tried my best to convey "thank you" to him with my eyes. I didn't even think about why I was thanking him, I just was. Perhaps I was thanking him for stealing me; he forced me to be a woman and no longer be a child. He showed me the treachery of the world, and then adoringly shielded me from it. He showed me pain, and then offered me joy, which I greedily consumed. He offered me an enemy, and then offered me his embrace. Though he kidnapped me, I was now thanking him. I was glad he had taken me. I was glad because I found my soul mate.

Sure, at first I resented him. Completely, thoroughly, I hated him, and I hadn't made my obvious dislike for him go unknown! I tried my best, and did everything my adolescent mind could think of, to make his life a living hell. But in time I came to realize he wasn't really the enemy. No, he saved me from everyone else! The world is the thing, the place, filled with everything bad. He took me under his wing like a broken wing until I was mended, and he taught me how to breath in clean air, undiluted by the biased ideas of society. He let me make my own choices still, and after a while I wasn't in a prison anymore, but in an Eden. And then we could go out, and I could pick apart the liars from the honest people in the crowds, and it felt good to be someone real in the world--someone truly existing during a time where no one was really alive all the way, and half of everyone was either silicone and stitches, or metal plates and screws. Life became my gift because of Edward, and not my curse.

He slowly stroked his other hand across my shoulder and collar bone, stopping a moment to caress the gap between my clavicle and earlobe with his thumb. His eyes moved to the cleavage which modestly stood out from the undone top buttons of his shirt. The light blue button down, with white pinstripes lightly running down it vertically; I slept in it almost every night. It was my favorite shirt of his, and I loved how it smelled after he would take it off, after he would wear it all day long. It would be the perfect blend of sweet mint, clean soap, and dangerous spices. You could often find me in just this: his button up, and my undergarments. He silently thanked me when I dressed like this by light pats and soft kisses; the sight of my in his oversized shirt satisfied him for reasons he never fully verbalized.

My hard nipples were boldly displayed through the shirt I wore. It was so thin, and my body ached for him to be inside of me, consuming my virginity, and being a part of me forever.

His hands roamed through the valley between my breasts, a touch so light his fingers could have been feathers. A soft moan flew out of my parted lips, and then his lips were on my cheeks, presenting my flesh with small, peppered pecks everywhere-- everywhere except my lips. Which was fine with me. This allowed my lips to whisper soft moans and thank-you's to Edward as he made his way across my face.

My mind was dizzy from his actions. I was drunk from his very touch, and the feel of his tongue slightly licking my neck before he nibbled on my earlobe, causing me to shiver. I felt the chill deep into my spine, and the feeling only heightened the ecstatic endorphins swimming through my blood stream.

My hand had abandoned his face and was buried into his hair, pulling hard at his bronze tousles. I knew he liked when I pulled his hair-- my little masochist. He hummed into my ear as a husky growl came from his chest, causing my breath to stutter and then fly.

One of his hands rested on my hip, and the other supporting my neck. He slowly moved the hand that was behind my neck to my thigh, slightly massaging it through the thin material of his shirt. He pushed the fabric out of the way and clutched my hind knee with his strong, gentle hands, the hands I fantasized about so often--wishing they would play me like a piano at times, and at other times wishing he would shove me against a wall and ravish me like a madman.

He hitched my thigh over his hip just as his lips finally greeted my own. A feral grunt and low moan came from the base of my throat, and I could feel his hard erection through the denim of his jeans, resting on my stomach.

I could anticipate his next move, so I crouched and jumped, as he gripped both of my calved on either side of him. Our kisses never broke, as he backed me into a wall of books, with mild force, setting me of a shelf edge. He was perched between my legs, consuming my lips like he was searching for his very breath or soul behind my teeth and tongue. It felt like he was pulling and pushing the life in and out of me with his lips. His tongue traced my bottom lip, as I opened the door to my heart and let him inside. Our tongues played a swift battle for dominance.

We had never gone this far before.

I crossed my fingers and hoped that he would finally take me all the way.

My hands were exploring my canvas, and his hands were everywhere, it felt--dancing over the flat planes of my back, tickling the skin of my neck, twisting m soul, pawing my clothes, resting on my abdomen sweetly, ravaging my hips, and tugging on my hair and scalp. He was wearing too much clothes. I couldn't properly feel the contours of his chest through the thick material of dress shirt he was still wearing from earlier. The tie he wore loosely around his neck did, however, arouse me a little more than necessary.

I began digging into his jeans so that I could release his shirt from their hold. My fingers tried to move fast, but they were being so stubborn. I broke our kiss momentarily so that I could sigh at the damned buttons, refusing to unlatch themselves from their holes.

"Damn" I muttered under my breath.

Edward chuckled as he took note that I had only managed to undo two of his many buttons.

Leaving me to dangle on the counter, Edward detached himself slightly, as he undid all of the buttons in one quick motion. If had not been the current situation, I may have gawked at his impressive skill. But my hands greedily pushed his shirt away and we, somehow, managed to get it off. It fell to the floor around his feet.

He began to take his tie off, but I reached my hand out to stop him.

We were both panting.

"Leave it on," I said, my dark voice laced with lust, desire, and an animalistic tone.

He quirked his eyebrow at me briefly before I pulled his hair, causing him to hiss, and then resume his dance with my lips.

He picked me up and turning us around quickly, so that I was securely in his arms, while he rested on the counter. It wasn't terribly comfortable, I thought. And then I found my back suddenly pressed into the wall opposite of where we were standing a second ago. I bit his lower lips and began sucking on it gently. He growled, pushing me hard up the wall. I yelped, but I wanted more. The pain was erotic, enticing.

"B-bbed" I whooshed out of my lips. Only a slight murmur was his response.

He kicked off the wall and, I presume, began walking to his bed. The large, white, overstuffed, luxurious bed, which I could kiss for existing in that moment, if only I had not been kissing him.

He slowed down a bit, and a moment passed, and he was still. I looked up to meet his eyes, questioning his motives. His greens were swimming, hooded with an raw, and somehow tender craving for me, for my body.

He lowered me onto the comforter, and then stood. I sighed as the chill of the blanket cooled my overheated skin.

Looking at me with a smirk, Edward bent to kiss my bellybutton, nibbling on the girly pink piercing sticking through the skin. He wasn't afraid to do things like that, which made me all the more excited, as I felt a pool of liquid rush to my sex. My core was overheating and I was about to go mad and blind if this man didn't please me, soon.

His hands began unbuttoning my shirt, going from the bottom up. And as he unbuttoned them, painfully slowly, he left warm kissed all across my skin. I wriggled under his touch, over excited and so damn euphoric from all the foreplay. It just this felt so godly, I could only imagine the event which would unfold shortly.

He bit my skin as he reached the button, clearly satisfied that I was not wearing a bra. He undid that last two buttons and then pushed the shirt away from my body. He lifted his body slightly to gaze at my body. I suddenly felt embarrassed, and my cheeks became stained with a tint of red wine. He looked up at me and smiled, and so I smiled too.

"You are undoubtedly to most gorgeous and most perfect creature I have ever laid eyes upon. You complete me, truly."

I smiled and playfully pushed his head back toward my flesh. He turned his face to lick my hard, peach nipples. His mouth encircled my breast as I played in his hair and hummed from pleasure. His tie fell between us, tickling my hot skin. I pulled on the garment so I could kiss him, hard and quick, before letting him return to his ministrations. I threw my head back and enjoyed the moment. His tongue traced one pebbled mound before he withdrew and blew his cool breath across the surface. I tipped my head back and screamed. I could feel him smiling as he kissed the space between my breasts, and then he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the other.

After too short of a time, he left my breasts and began kissing downward, toward my heat. When he got to the lacey cornflower blue boy shorts, he took the material in his teeth and began pulling them down, down, down. And then I was naked. For the first time in my life I was naked in front of a man who was not a doctor or related to me. I was naked in front of a man whom I loved, deeply; our connection was, for a lack of a better term, nonrefundable.

I pouted. I was laying bare and nude, while he still had his jeans covering him and his manhood.

He could sense my discontent and laughed a melodic laugh, and took a step back from me. I propped myself up on my elbows so that I could get a better view of the show. He rolled his eyes at my blatant actions to see him undress himself.

He hastily unbuttoned his jeans and pulled then down with his boxers, in one fast motion, which pooled around his ankles. He kicked them somewhere in the room.

My jaw dropped as I took in all of Edward. His cock was beautiful. It wasn't some huge, award winning penis. But it was perfect. It was long, his shaft taut and hard. It was straight with the exception of a slight bend at the tip. I had heard from girlfriends of mine that this was a good thing, it would be sure to increase my arousal, so said.

I wanted to touch it, but I resisted. Instead, he walked toward me, with a slight strut and a gleam in his eye.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked, eyeing me from his position in front of the bed.

His question surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I mean," he said with a deep, guttural voice, "what do you want me to do to you?" He had leaned his body over while he spoke, but his legs remained straight.

I blushed, furiously. I had never discussed fantasies with anyone before, not even myself, honestly.

"I don't know…" I stammered out shyly. His face grew somewhat softer, and he began crawling on the bed, hovering over my naked form. He lifted me and scooted us further up on the bed, my head supported my pillows in the center of the huge bed.

A thought popped in my head. I said it without even thinking, and almost regretted saying it.

"Feet," I said quickly.

His eyes cocked like a gun waiting to fire, like I had hit a nerve or something. I was nervous that I had somehow offended him, but I knew it to be true that he had a small foot fetish. And truth be told, the idea of a man attracted to my feet turned me on exponentially. Did that mean I had a fetish for people with foot fetishes? Or maybe just a fetish for my Edward, perhaps.

A goofy, schoolboy grin consumed his face. He stared into my eyes as his hand ventured down to capture my ankle. His eyes twinkled, and I'm sure mine were glazed with numbness, caused by extreme euphoria. He rubbed circles on my ankles, and then bent down to place kisses atop the metatarsals of my foot.

I had to give it to the people of the 1800's; the women savored skin until marriage by wearing long dressed, stockings, sleeves, coats, hats, etcetera. Showing a little ankle skin was thought to be exotic, and a sign of sexuality. Because it was. It was sensitive, and sexy.

He lightly kissed my toes before taking one into his mouth gently suckling it like a bottle or sucker. It felt so damn good, I didn't want him to stop.

I pulled his hair, and then he stopped all of a sudden.

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

"With everything that I am," I whispered.

He kissed his way up my ankles, my calves, leaving trails of hot, wet kisses the entire way. He reached my thighs, and my heart beat erratically. I had to close my eyes, because my body was beginning to overflow with consuming sweetness.

He reached my heat and lingered. I flung my eyes open, scared at first. He looked up at me with ever trusting eyes, asking permission to have me. I obliged, giving him an "OK" smile.

His nose dove into my core and tickled the soft curls with his breath. He flicked his tongue, causing my back to arch and a loud moan escaped my breath. I landed back on the bed with a slight thump, and wriggled under the lapping of his tongue. He darted around my clit, but never did he touch it fully, or enter me.

"Mmmm," was the only sound I was producing.

"Do you like it?" Edward asked, pausing his actions. I whimpered, and said "mhmmm."

"I can't hear you, I need you to say it," he demanded.

"Yes" I muttered barely above a whisper.

He did not resume his actions. I grabbed a hand full of his hair, looking into his eyes like a wild beast, and said in an even tone, full of authority, "YES," before my voice softened and I cried out to him "please, Edward. More. I need you." I don't know where the little confidence had come from, but the "minx sex kitten" moment seemed to have turned him on even more.

The undertone of urgency must have been evident in my voice; he left his position. I thought he was ceasing for a moment, and was preparing to be embarrassed. Then his mouth hungrily found my own and he plunged his tongue deep into my mouth. I took his mouth gratefully.

"I'm ready," I said softly, but I knew he heard me, and understood what they meant.

He eyed me, measuring me. Squinting his eyes slightly, asking me are you sure? with his expression.

"I'm ready." I said again. "I want you to make love to me, Edward. Right now."

His yes got dark, but his face got soft. He kissed me softly, not urgent like before, but slow, passionate, and full of…

"I love you," he said truthfully, bluntly, lovingly.

"I love you, too. Forever," I countered.

He kissed me slowly and softly, lowering his body to mine. I could feel his dick on my leg, and then it was at the gate of my pussy.

Still kissing me, he positioned his penis at the entrance of my slick folds. When he seemed content at his place, Edward looked into my eyes. It looked like he was telling me he was sorry for what he was about to do, and he let out a grunt as he pushed inside of me, quick and hard, taking me for the first time.

It hurt. Sharp, searing, burning. He didn't move, probably knowing that I would be in pain. It ached and throbbed, but slowly the walls of my body began relaxing, inviting him to venture into me further.

I moved my legs behind him, pushing his ass into me deeper, and moved my hips to meet his. I was telling him I'm ready, green light, go. It still hurt, but the pleasure outweighed the pain. And even then, the pain heightened the pleasure. Slowly, he starting pumping in and out of me. It felt good, but it wasn't enough. He was being to gentle.

"Harder" I said between my teeth. Edward obliged.

His motions became harder, as I wished.

"More, Edward. Ohh…" I moaned his name. "fuck me, faster. Make love to me," I shouted over the sounds our bodies were making when they crashed together. I was so wet, making it easy for him to slide in and out of me.

I reached my hand down out of instinct and softly took his balls in my hand. He grunted, and I bit the flesh of his neck. Edward moaned loudly and muttered "fuck…" under his breath. I could feel a pulse in his throbbing dick. I moved my hands away and started playing with my own pussy, fingering my clit, feeling my body tighten and relax with every thrust. I felt a pressure building inside of me, begging to be set free. With my fingers working on myself, my other hand tangled in his hair, my body became uncontrollable. I was moaning and having spasms radiating from my core. My toes were curling from the sickly sweet feeling of perfection. I had never felt anything like it before.

My breath was rapid, and I could hear Edward moaning my name over and over again. Our bodies were sweaty and hot, and it was so fucking sexy.

All of a sudden the inside of my clenched impossibly tight around his cock, and then when it released, with it came a swirling river of euphoria. I didn't realize at first, but I was screaming. After the first scream, my body rocked, thrashing, and I said his name over and over again. "Edward. Mmm… Edward. Goddamnit, ahh!" and I was still screaming. And then I bit down on his shoulder, hard.

He had his own release too, and I came again. As he came and his thick orgasm spewed inside of be, he bit me back. I opened my eyes and saw nothing but blinding white. I screamed, and it felt too good to be real.

Coming back down, I could feel his cum slip out of me, and I moved my hand away from my pussy and licked my fingers, him eyeing me in awe. I could taste him on my fingers, and I dipped my fingers back toward my pussy, and licked my fingers again.  
It felt perfect. Amazing.

Edward collapsed his head on my shoulder and bit it playfully.

"You're a fucking sex goddess," Edward chuckled, panting heavily into the crook of my neck. I smiled, utterly happy.

"I learned from a master," I hummed into his ear, before slipping into a silent, white, sleep.

* * *

**_the end! told you, just a quick one shot. i tend to go too much into explanation, i think. idk. let me know. review, review, review!!! :DD_**


End file.
